Untouchable
by carina24star
Summary: Logan is starting a new life. Kendall is the gang leader of biggest gang in the states. They meet. They fall in love. How much will they sacrifice to stay together? SLASH KOGAN M-Preg in later chapters.
1. My story

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction and i have been inspired to this for quite some time. I love kogan if you dont already know and i'd love it lf you give my story a chance. It will be filled with romance and fluff but it also gets pretty dark and you'll see a different side of kendall when not with logan this is gang story so its bound to have death and violence. You have been warned . Oh and review it'll make my day day. Enjoy .**

Morning was reaching the sky beautifully, as the midnight air dimmed and coloured with clarity , radiating two gentle colours - salmon pink and baby blue. My two favourite colours ... along with green .I continue glancing at the opening sky,attempting to push back memories.

I'm truthfully getting better - impressing myself at how easy it is becoming to do the just that. I figure it gets easier to dull the ache by not thinking too much . Though it does not completely relieve me of the lump in my throat and sting in my eyes . No.

I shake my head rapidly as if to clear it from thoughts; not that I had any to start with anyway. I close my eyes and soon let it flutter open once again acknowledging for the first time my surrounding, where I'm at . Trees pass through my gaze continuously like a maze, never-ending, wildlife noises could be heard clearly as birds sing,owls owl,horses neigh and nature calls .

It is all quite exceptional how untouched it all is, reminds of happier times where everything felt natural, unscathed. Everything has changed though perhaps for the best or worse I can't seem to actually pin point. I take it all in as the slow wind brushes across my face as my head nestles between my two crossed arms whom lean against the car window. It's all so peaceful outside ...natural... untouched." Logan... honey you alright."

So much for peaceful I think bitterly as I startle myself from the view of nature as I stop to regard the person who stole me from my state of peace. I stop short about to give her a biting answer when I come to my senses and look at her quietly.

She's smiling I knew even before I had looked at her, but her smile is not exactly gleeful , it is apologetic ,sad too - I silently curse myself for making her feel like this because me. Because I couldn't let go of the past because I simply couldn't forget and forgive.

"I'm fine mom, we are going to be alright...this will be good for all of us: we'll do all those things family should do with each other... I promise I'll try." I finished quietly a small smile on my face ever so present.

Because truthfully I want to believe all that .All that I have said there had to have some honesty there. Mourning forever is not going to help me;I have to move on. And with that new-found confidence I turn back to watching the scenery,averting my eyes from my mother's calculating gaze. It's long till buildings and society come into view tall buildings ,small buildings houses ,shops...everything. Granted the view is not so up close but I'm near enough to see it all.

Unfamiliar surroundings greet me everywhere. I am terrified. Considering I'm not a city boy ,if anything I'm all country ,accent and all .I love horseback-riding working at the farm sunbathing on the grass. But this? This was most defiantly not the country - everywhere its a hustle: people rushing in out of places children getting out of school dogs chasing other dogs.

It was quite vivid. So I cracked a genuine smile and with that genuine smile I continued the journey to my new home. Mom had informed me that it were very close. Unsurprisingly it made me all the more nervous,my face dulled and sobered exceptionally - I kept like this till we reached the new house.

And true to its name it was very,very new and impossibly wide mansion. It was a red brick two-story mansion with two garages out in the open . The ivory front door is led by a path of grass with beautiful flowers. You simply had to name it: roses, , ,daisies. Too many to count. My head wheeled itself to the other side of the estate - I sucked in a long breath.

There planted on the concrete ground was a small mini park with two sets of kids and teen swings,two swirly sides, monkey bars and lastly a wooden bench.

What really caught my attention was all the colours. All the colours of rainbow were somehow painted on. It was so childlike,so new,so I drank it all in as I slowly opened the car door and walked out , scared that if I was too loud this peace will vanish. But it didnt - and for that I was grateful.

Mom came to me just as slowly." It is beautiful isn't it," She spoke kindly. " And imagine this it our home,our brand new home!" She delivered happier.

I could only nod dumbly not sure what to say wondering what the right thing would have been to show her my appreciation.I searched my mind for something but came out empty so I decided just to stay silent. Which after ten seconds I noticed that,that affected her happy mood so I smiled. My lopsided smile as I reached out my hand to her's laced our fingers together for emphasis.

Thankfully this instantly put her back to her original state. It made me inwardly sigh also,almost light-heartedly.

"David is already here along with Nathan." I sigh inaudibly.

David just the thought of him made me cringe. David. My reason for most of my up merely eight months after my biological father died of inserted himself into my mom's life and inevitably into _my _life. He swept everyone away: my mother (of course),Nathan, my friends - _everyone_.

It isn't that I hate him it's just that I feel he replaced my hero ,my dad, that's definitely not okay with me and I make sure to show that. Not that anyone particularly cares or at least acknowledges it . He's great. What is there to hate? More importantly he treats mom right and Nathan.

Nathan my adorable three-year old baby brother with chubby cheeks lively brown eyes and such a sweet personality. Nathan has great liking or should I say loving to David. But I don't particularly blame him, I mean what does he know he's only a baby. He's not supposed to remember who is real father is. But I do. I remember everything.

Andrew Mitchell was the greatest man I have known, he's taught me everything I know. People tell me I'm exactly like him yet I refuse to believe that. There's only one of him.

And that's precisely whats wrong. He's I feel alone now. Because I have yet to find someone I love more than him. So till find that someone I will love him, everyday.

I will also focus on my studies, I'll be a doctor just as he was, I will take care of myself like I promised. I will do that until I don't have to anymore.

" Logan what do you think?"

"Huh?" I inquire numbly.

"What do you think of the house?" David asked.

And I stopped to stare at him quickly taking in his large grin, ebony hair, grey eyes, pointed nose,thin lips and above medium height, slightly tanned skin and he's average muscular build. So different. It's almost too much.

I frowned deeply. "It is truly a beautiful house you've got here." I respond passively.

He continues to grin.

That pisses me off _so_ bad.

But I let it go,_ just_ barely.

Instead I turn to look at my mother who hardly could contain her caged excitement. She was positively bouncing on her feet, regarding her fiancé. With a look that stated clearly. I. .

I wanted to hurl but couldn't so I opted on detaching my hands from her's and place them inside my pockets standing awkwardly between the two lovers.

I take in my new home once again and then make a beeline for the grand front door without looking back. I stopped a little and notice that the door was a bit intimidating and mysterious simply because I could only imagine what was inside th door. It is safe to say that I am both hesitant but determined to get away from the love fest. Rolling my eyes I walk in.

.God. It's so... _big. _But also very house wall led to another room. I could clearly pin point the kitchen all marble like everything in it's correct place ready to be used. I walked further and noticed the living room. A large black plasma TV was what I first noticed it looked inviting and I managed all the channels it had, really I was mostly hoping there was discovery ,film and comedy The proxemics of the living room was filled up because of the cream leather couches .Three large ones to be exact .

Not used to this I found it to be a bit much . Walking again I stumbled upon the attaching .dining room my widened inhumanly as gawked at the table, raising and eyebrow. Ridiculous. At the table there vast amounts of: forks,knives,cups,spoons,and napkins. All placed neatly on the table. I shook my head and looked up and noticed the crystal chandelier. Isn't that dangerous? It didn't look very stable I pictured it falling on the table, on our heads.

Ugh.

I rubbed my forehead exasperated.

And finally make my way to the back yard where the ocean blue was glistening and reflecting the sun. At last something to look forward to. To the left of the back yard were pool seats and a bit further there was green grass. Plain,simple... likeable. I liked, I liked it a lot.

" You like."

"Yes." I stated back to my mother.

She and David walked up to me and looked out into the scenery. For a few moments there was only silence not awkward but not comfortable either.

The he started." Logan your mom and I have to discuss a few things with you." He spoked seriously.

I turn to look him annoyed,not that it showed. Your mom and I? Nuh Uh. I don't voice my thoughts though. I look at him quizzically silently tell him to continue and he nods back to the house and I follow the both of them. We sit one of the couches in the living room.

They share a look,them mom starts." I know this move was unexpected but I think this will be a good thing now that David and I are getting married. We need to live as a family. Don't you think?" Mom expressed.

I remained silent. I had absolutely nothing to say to that.

So David tried." You will be starting school tomorrow and everything has been sorted out into school to make this change easy for you. Now we live in a safe place and by this I mean this side of the area. It is very safe and welcoming. However this city is known for it's gangs. And among other areas is the home of the biggest gang in the all of States. This is hardly known by the public bu it is very much true so be careful. But you should be quite alright anyways. As long as you don't go further into the city. If you ever come across large groups stay away and home immediately. As they like to make impromptu visits to these sides. Oh and just so you know the police have nothing on them, they are untouchable. Nothing gets to them but they are very strong fearless and everybody is terrified of them."

I sat stoic on the couch processing that long information. First school was just tomorrow, wonderful I wont be wasting time at there was a gang. Third I had no idea who they were but I knew I had to stay away from there. That all? Got it. I nodded at him. Then glanced at my mom.

" May I go out quick my myself I need to a few essentials for myself?" I questioned hopefully.

I did not miss they're surprised faces at how evenly I took in the haunting news. I honestly didn't care to much because it wasn't as if I'd ever meet a gang member. So I preferred not to dwell on it until I had a bigger cause to worry.

She nodded anyway gave me some cash, told me to be careful and let me off to got the car. Where a driver was already waiting with given orders. I was not used to this but oh well I need to buy some things. The ca journey passed quickly because my mind was elsewhere.

I hardly remembered stepping out of the car and g into a shop. What I do clearly remember is being lost in the said shop. So I looked out for anybody. When I saw a figure a few metres for me. I made my way to him tentavely.

And spoke. "Excused me would you know where I can find school supplies." I mumbled quietly.

As I waited for with he's back to me to turn around I looked down not having glanced at the back of him waiting for him to notice me first.

Soon he did. He whipped himself round gracefully and looked at me and I looked at him . We locked our eyes. And I gasped loudly as I placed him in my vision.

He was man I'd say twenty-one maybe with the most mesmerizing emerald eyes and olive complexion thick eye brows full lips dark blonde hair and the most enticing muscular build . He was gorgeous. Undeniably the most beautiful human being I'd laid eyes upon. I was in trance and in shock . He tilted his head to the side questioningly then back up again.

Then he smirked.

The most sexiest smirk in the world.

And I turn back around set on to running away from this beautiful stranger. When I felt a strong but gentle grip on my wrist. Time it was in a slow motion that I turned my head at the Adonis in front of me eyes non existent mouth gaped and cheeks blushing as red at a tomato.

He pulled me into him.


	2. Hypnotic

**Hey everybody I'm back! And first of all want to thank you for all your reviews they are so sweet and meaningful to me. I'm glad you like this story. Second I am so very sorry for taking ages to update this. Life has been in the way and its hard to juggle many things at once. I am far less stressed and will definitely update much more frequently . In two weeks time or less I promise a much longer chapter. Anyways this story will now be written in the 3rd person as it is easier for me to write. Enjoy! And Review!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Big Time Rush .**

Ripped. Logan's body stood lump against his chest and he could feel him. The blond was so incredibly ripped. Logan's head is angled enough for him to take in the strangers attire: black t-shirt with a withe washed out skull printed on ,black leather jacket with zipper pockets anywhere you could find , with studs hanging by both shoulders, black skinny jeans with metals chains attached and finally black stylish combat boots. It all hugged him perfectly like it was all tailored for him and him only.

Moments after the collision and the nice discovery Logan revered that the stranger still had a firm but gentle hold on him , his touch electrifying making the brunettes eyes fly up to the strangers face and they make eye contact once again. The stranger was heavenly , too beautiful for the earths energy to contain. His eyes a piercing and expressive jade diamond and so so intense. It fit him perfectly just like his attire. Yet it only made Logan feel more worthless and unattractive , he never felt so small yet so taken in the presence of someone. It tore at him like a knife through butter.

So the vulnerable boy attempted to look back down, but the blonde kept his head in place, bringing one of his fingers at my chin elevating Logan's head. And gazed at him knowingly as if he knew the turmoil going through the boys mind. Logan had to blush at this action too nervous to say anything.

" School supplies?"

He talked to me! Logan fan girl screamed in his mind. He really was talking to me. His voice was so smooth... so low ... so calm... so alluring...so sexy... - a snort then a chuckle then a laugh. Gosh I must look so stupid right now. He might as well consider the brunette even if he had already previously heard him speak to him. Though to be fair that was before Logan laid eyes on the Greek God . The smaller boy assumed embarrassedly.

"Well you talked before... so you're not mute leaving me the question of what's caught your tongue?" The stranger calculated.

"Erm... er n-nothing, no-nothing a-at a-all." I stuttered.

He looked amused and god did that expression suit him." Ah so he speaks, ready to go?"

"W-where?"

"To get your school supplies silly." He offered and then started walking.

Logan followed him sheepishly. Not entirely sure of the situation. He did observe the blonde as he walked - er strutted more like. He was poised and put together ,he looked laid back and dominant like he ruled the store or something. To me he just way too confident and oddly enough not in that annoying superficial way , it was more as if he actually deserved it. The small boy was confused. But followed anyhow.

Both passed aisle by aisle Logan trying to keep up with the blonde on his toes.

After a minute or so he halted to a stop, instinctively so did Logan . He saw that they were at the school supplies section of the big store so to make himself useful he tried looked for a shopping cart,when Logan noticed rummaging. The unnamed stranger was silent while grabbing at books ,pens ,pencils, erasers ,calculators and compasses. The raven hair boy stood stock-still at what he was witnessing. He had the urge to to speak but apparently had no strength to because his voice decided to betray him and stay quiet_._

_Absolutely mute_.

It was truthfully very frustrating. Curse his shy demeanour and lack of control in the wake of the handsome stranger.

The brown orbs went back and forth between the stranger and the books and others school supplies he was holding . What really fascinated fascinated Logan was that not once did he spare me a glance or ask me if I could afford all those supplies. He merely grabbed what deemed worthy of school ,no second looks.

The chocolate eyed boy contemplated the fact that he had yet to say something still ,so he asked him the first thing that came to mind after his mind had blanked.

"Are you going to school as well ?" I spoke quickly. I surprised myself at the fact that I didn't trip over my words, he too must of been surprised because he raised one of his thick eyebrows then chuckled out. "Nope."

Again the raven hair boy was confused. Why was he doing all this then? He didn't seem like the helpful type mind you: to any other person he would've come out as arrogant with the way he held himself so effortlessly. Not to Logan no - to Logan he was a mystery. He was a dangerous mystery because he looked so damn menacing but at the same time you didn't know whom to associate him with. The small brunettes memory went back to what his mom and David had discussed with him just before he left the house. Could it be? He was nice enough wasn't he? I mean after all he was helping him.

Logan was so deeply troubled he hardly noticed that the stranger had stopped , grabbing at things. Mystery man picked up the shopping basket up and sauntered off sparing me a mocking glance encouraging small boy to follow him. And that he did.

I kept up with him once again following in his wake until a cellphone rang. We both stopped , Logan more out of fear or respect , he didn't know. Expectantly the tall blonde answered his cell phone he looked back at Logan and frowned. It didn't suit him but it also didn't deter him from his hotness. It's just seem liked a smirked was much more beautiful upon his aesthetically pleasing features.

By now he had hanged up and was currently was looking back and forth between Logan and the basket seemingly in deep thought. The smaller boy however just looked puzzled not sure what to make of himself in this this unusual predicament. By now the blonde had probably come out with some kind of plan as he looked around the store searchingly . He spotted a male worker and confidently made his way over to him. Startling the worker majorly who had gripped a nearby stand.

Logan couldn't help but notice the fear present in the unexpecting workers face and body language . He shivered uncontrollably at the presence of the blonde mystery. He nodded at everything he said looked and bowed his considerably low as a sign of respect, fear or submissiveness ? The blonde in great contrast appeared cool ,calm ,collected and confident . His mouth moving effortlessly smoothly his eyes expressive eyes void of him emotion as he stared at the worker as if he was scolding a small child who had just promised to never play in the mud again. He also could not help but acknowledge how cold and serious atmosphere had become as many customers and staff stopped gauged their eyes at the scene and rapidly scurried away from the blondes radius. Leaving the poor nearly tearful worker - Larry (said the name tag) to deal with dying of pure horror on his own . What?

It'd be useful to know that throughout this weird exchange Logan hadn't actually heard a word the mysterious had spoken .

But still.

The brunette was dumbfounded he's eyes non-existent full of curious and genuine surprise. Who exactly is this man?

Once again he had no time to think as the blonde was already making his way over to Logan. Logan was stoic.

" Larry over there will sort everything else out for you." the man pointed at the worker now waiting with basket of supplies at his side. " I gotta go."

Logan did and responded nothing , too entranced by the mans hypnotic and intense eyes. The man despite this managed a barely there smile. And brought one his hands up to Logans face and touched the brown eyed boys left pale cheek. The touch caring and lingering as if to leave mark. It sent an electrifying current to Logans again

"I'll see you around angel." he leaned further down and breathily whispered into Logan's ear and winked.

And with not with so much as a second glance he walked out if the store . Phone in hand and dialling .

_ Who exactly was this man?_

**This chapter meh and short but I just wanted to write something hope you enjoyed it. And there's more to come. And don't forget to review thanks!**


	3. Nothing Personal

**As promised! I'm back in less than two weeks and once again I want to thank you all for you're encouraging and sweet reviews,faves and alerts they mean so much- thank you. So this chapter is a big plot move and honestly I'm very proud of it you'll meet new characters and point of views. On with the story**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

The following events to that brief encounter were nothing short of meaningless and boring to Logan . He had gone back to his mother and David ( Nathan had been asleep due to the long travel) completely blissed and pointedly distracted that even they had noticed this . Questioning the boy several times during dinner (which consisted of spaghetti pasta and meatballs) if he was alright.

He dismissed them quickly with a hand wave and a disinterested shrug and told them he was fine, promptly getting out of his seat in the dining room and heading to his new bedroom. Far too gone in his mind to deal with people . Especially people he sort of resented right now he hated to admit.

His bed room was large, blue and light . His luggage was already there he noticed as well as noticing the study desk with a leather chair , along with the medium plasma tv hang in one of bedroom walls, lastly the brand new laptop sitting on top of his aqua blue sheet bed. He was honestly fairly pleased with his room it captured him - his essence (Even it needed some adjustments). And most importantly , at that moment , it just felt like the best place to re think what happened after the stranger left.

Larry poor soul had quickly begged Logan to follow him as he checked out all the supplies into bags and gave them Logan with trembling hands even after handsome ,apparently scary man had left. He hadn't managed to make the slightest bit of eye-contact with the brown eyed boy as he bid Logan a shaky farewell. Logan had little strength or capacity to register the poor worker as he was still dazed out of his wits. Obviously the stranger somehow paid for the supplies . Logan hadn't known at all what he was doing . But after some careful rationalising he came to a put it in simpler words the Adonis was simply being gentle man towards him It didn't seem like he was the type though. Like. _At all._

Plus he didn't know Logan and Logan didnt know him_. What made him choose to that? Is this what attraction is supposed to feel like? It felt like... more._

Logan was brought out of his agonising thoughts when the words 'I'll see you later angel' echoed softly in his mind. A mantra being repeated over and over again as he subconsciously brought a hand to the cheek to where the strangers touch once was present. It felt like he left a mark as that cheek burned. Logan just couldn't stop his blushing .

_What has he done to me ?_

_Will there be a later?_

Logan thought over and over again. He was brought out of the real world into the dream fantasy moments later as he lay on the soft bed falling asleep peacefully with the strangers face freshly on his mind.

I don't know even his name was his last thought.

* * *

Jett Stetson never believed in God or in the bible or believed there such thing as the Devil. Lets just say he had not yet met Kendall Knight. To anyone if Kendall was neutral he looked like nothing but a bit of trouble that you are aware you better stay clear of. The kind of trouble parents annoyingly tell their kids to stay away from and not to get into as it only leads to more trouble and delinquency .

But when he looks you in the eyes: searches through your soul, tears you to pieces and is trough with being neutral . You are left with one haunting and life changing discovery; Kendall Knight is a monster - no he is far worse -he is the Devil himself. In flesh and bones. Disguised as human like any other in his beautiful and alluring appearance and form.

Underneath that bubbling over the surface of his skin exists untameable fury bound by soft heated burning words and in contrast cold icy green gems of promising pain.

Jett Stetson laughed - a maniac desperate painful laugh that caused more distress to his already more than serious wounds on his abdomen. That didn't affect his actions because he was in so much pain all you could was hope for a light . A moment in which nothing mattered . _A moment in which he didn't have to register fifteen gruesome and bloody knives pierced deeply on his whole body. _

Kendall Knight had a hold on two of the knives that are killing. He slowly takes the knife out of Jett's body only to plunge it at lighting speed. Twisting in and out of his body blood covering his uncaring hands as he took a thrill from the gruesome Jett to scream so loud in ridiculous pain whilst the monster gang leader smiled viciously.

Kendall Knight didn't just beat a victim he broke you into pieces he made you scream and quiver like a little bitch. Until he thinks you've had enough but in reality it is never enough for Kendall Knight because it never ends. The pain is always there so is the torment along with the scarring aftermath. It never stops . Kendall Knight doesn't give a shit though . He's in his prime element. Kendall Knights watches you break into a million tiny pieces. Sometimes he speaks sometimes he doesn't , _it's better if he doesn't. But he always watches you._

Jett knew he was bleeding out the angry red liquid oozing out of his body like a fountain , never-ending .Or more like a sizzling soup trying to free itself from the steaming pan.

It didn't matter though : he was dying , slowly but surely.

And whats worse is than dying . Is dying staring at the eyes of your killer ;more importantly staring at the eyes of the devil , him watching you head cocked to one side as if admiring he's hard work with an appreciative evil sadistic smirk. The man was mentally disconnected to human emotions that is definite. Standing strong and proud . Undefeated as he worked his fingers over the carved message drawn onto Jett Stetsons more than bloody and damaged chest. Out of all his deadly wounds this one hurt the most as it disgustingly went through and through . This message is sent deeply into his core. And into his heart - literally . The message carefully and painfully carved over his heart , skin deep . So deep his heart was bleeding out . He had no longer control over his weak body.

As he closed his eyes forever, two words remained on his mind till the very end . 'Nothing personal'.

* * *

_'Its been handled.' _

Where really only three short words in an even shorter sentence. But it meant lot of a great deal to Carlos Garcia. He was what you would call having bed rest. A deserved one if he may say so himself. Having taken out five fairly skilled wannabes at a time. Downside he was injured on the other hand. They were dead. Nothing personal , it's his job and like any other job it requires professionalism .

And Carlos is all about professionalism - when he wants to of course . But his boss - no- he almost always tended to be up close and personal that's what made him the best at his job and a great leader.

Carlos could also agree that he too was a good leader. Goods enough to know when to call it and hit. In this twisted game a lot 'bad ass people' thought they could take over the the boss. So naturally when the boss isn't around they take that as an opportunity to strike. Sadly what they never count is the boss having excellent big bad second in commands and members that take care of things when the boss ain't present . Carlos saw a problem so Carlos like a good professional .He got rid of it .

It also sort of helped that he looked nothing like bad news. With his wide smile and twinkling brown eyes , you wouldn't take a second look . His height was just the icing on the cake with his preppy fashion style you'll easily mistake him for an enthusiastic , optimistic high-school student which more times that not he actually is. Until he got close enough to strike, that was when you met the other side of him with dark eyes and a tight frown smeared on in his now not-so-innocent features. Then he killed no mercy no emotion no nothing , he murdered like all the other members of the enormous gang. Nothing personal. That phrase always taunted the victims.

The boy always knew never to make it personal because if it was it'd mess you up so badly you may end killing your self. The only man capable of this was his boss , Kendall. To that man it was always personal and at the same time it wasn't . Killing with emotion or no emotion did zero to him because everyone knows in many ways he was messed up . Just different . Just look at what empire he has constructed on his own for a living. The way he killed was breathtaking he made seem like it was art, something to worship at . Like a magical painting it never gets old and the are also new details to look out for. Kendall really enjoyed his job. So much he made others like Carlos and all the other members enjoy it too.

So when he got the text from his very good friend slash gang member James, Carlos smiled wide revealing his pearly whites with so much mirth he could light up a whole town. It was handled by the best of the best simply because a certain someone hurt him . Kendall ever the avenger went out seeking justice.

Nothing personal.

* * *

Logan awoke into the early hours of the day the sun barely beginning to rise. He was use to this being a natural early-bird plus he was excited for school. Not so much the meeting new people being the new kid aspect. But more the fact that he has a learning sanctuary once again. He values school like no other aspiring to be a doctor just like his late father.

He gets out of bed searching his phone for the time. When he found the phone it registered 06:07. He sighed happily and went about his morning routine occasionally having to retrieve his essentials from his suitcases. As he hadn't yet unpacked noting the fact that he really needed to after he came home from his first at his new school.

Once ready and dressed in casual clothing consisting of a green t-shirt, white jeans with black converses he went to his bathroom giving himself a once over staring thesis reflection in the mirror. His clothes brought him back to the mystery man, all colours he was wearing reminding Logan of a particular aspect of the man . Yet he didn't have too much time to dwell as his mom came knocking for him.

He greeted her with an easy smile and sweet kiss on the cheek as she smiled back and looked at him excitedly.

" Now I know your excited for school!" Logan smiled and nodded at her words.

" Yes it is absolutely something I'm looking forward to." He said as he shut his bedroom door.

**So what did you think? Like the new characters?**

**This chapter is not as long as I intend but since I'm going to be out of the country I figured I'd leave you wonderful people something to mull over. Also this chapter contains some explicit scenes of death. You have been warned and prepared for later chapters. I'll have a new chapter up soon as I'm back.**

**Don't forget to review! **


	4. Camille,Carlos?

**I have returned with a new chapter! Im not dead. Sorry for the like delay for this chapter and like always I want to gratify my readers for your reviews,faves and alerts it is so nice to know your work is appreciated!There was a lot of tweaking and stopping and starting but it is safe to say that I am happy with end results. Okay I'll shut up and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

Being the new kid is never easy. Even Hollywood manage to spray true to that uncomfortable reality. Well. They stayed to true to it for all of two seconds before they tell the same story of how the new kid - most usually an awkward girl-got in with the popular crowd,lost her true way, changed back to her old self,then remained popular in the end with her new found morals intact. Cough-cough;Mean Girls. Though it is safe to say he liked the first one better. None of that all out Disney cast.

_Seriously_.

Reality sucks. It sucks even harder when you enter a foreign gigantic building with window glasses everywhere. Multicoloured walls, weird designs , recent and old looking poster and best of all are greeted with fresh new faces. Who examine you as if you were the latest science project to date. No even worse you're an alien who just got out of his spaceship and are proclaiming to them in a robotic perfect English accent that you come in peace. Some waved, others smiled,others sneered? _The protestors._It was all to...to-new. In Logan's mind it didn't make sense-people were supposed to go about their normal teenage crisis filled life without a care in the world for a small Texan boy, Logan Mitchell.

Logan was never easy to make friends, talk loud, be spontaneous or anything seen as socially acceptable. He was an outcast and he definitely was not complaining one bit. it was how he preferred it. He was free from the horrible scrutiny of his peers and never chanced the idea to be centre of attention because no one cared. That's how life should always be for him. It simply worked . No questions- no nothing-no worries. _Akuna Matata_

_Keep going do not look at anyone. Keep going do not look at anyone. Keep going do not look at anyone. Keep going do not look at anyone_. Was Logan's decided motto and life mantra. The sort of thing that you foresee that will keep you out of trouble or any sort embarrassing moments.. If he become unnoticed now he'll surely be unnoticed until he's out of this building forever. Logan was certain and confident.

_Keep going do not look at anyone. keep going do not look at any-._ He was so sure of himself until he bumped miserably with an unsuspecting body. Err... female.

_The Universe is out to get me_.

And it most probably was. Because honestly,who has this kind of bad luck when they were just contemplating all the good luck they were sure they would have? Logan- that's who. Cue the apologies and the humiliation because of his stupid clumsiness. Cue; the dark room with no doors ,cue the faint start of snickers and giggles, and then the full sound of deafening loud cackling. Cue the people, cue the clicks, cue what feels like the end of the world for little Logan Mitchell.

Okay... maybe not. Logan did quick once over, over the school in favour of wanting to help the fallen girl and her fallenbooks.

_No one noticed this could still work. Great!-Apologise!_

" Oh god I'm sorry so sorry I didn't watch where I was going- here let me help." The words couldn't come fast enough for Logan. As he crouched to help the girl picking up her books.

He made himself useful by lending her a hand still mumbling out overused apologies to the girl. Said girl must have taken pity of his genuine flustered nature.

" It's alright I'm fine, not dead thanks for helping me out with these god awful books, man their a bitch - Hey you're the new kid Logan Mitchell!"

Blink. Blink. Apparently she didn't have the same problems with words as Logan did. And she knew his name and she seemed nice, pretty also. Long brunette wavy hair cascading just passed her shoulders. With a heart-shaped faced and cute beauty mark on the side of the upper lip. Don't forget to mention the wicked glint in her brown eyes. Like Logan was the last toy in store of his kind and only she knew about it. The stare was not malicious just very,very shifty making _Logan_ very,very shifty. Unlike with the blond stranger. But let's not think about right this moment.

"Yes that's me...How do you know my name?"

"I'm your guide!"

"Nice to meet you?"

"It is!"

"Oh."

"Is this awkward for you?"

"Uh... No... Not at all."

"Well great, I'm Camille Roberts."

"You already know my name."

"So I do."

In that short space of time Logan had shaken hands with the girl-Camille,found out her name,was man-handled further into the school with his arms forcibly linked with her and most importantly was feeling very,very overwhelmed. She talked his ear out completely and didn't seem to have a mute button. _Like. Anywhere._

" Alright newbie you know my name and I obviously know your's- skip that awkward part. Lets get right into business," she clears her throat.

"Welcome to Palms Sherwood High! Weird name you get used to it. I am your guide, I repeat and your self-proclaimed best friend. No objections. I will show you the ropes to this school, wether it is the classes,the toilets,the cafeteria and or the crowds. There are many good people at this school those should be the ones you to associate with. If you do of course. And there are the not-so-good people and you have to _avoid_ them at all all costs. They won't be hard to spot so I'm sure you'll do fine. Oh,silly me,if your wondering whom exactly they are I'll tell you this: They can be the jocks,the cheerleaders,the plain bitches,the coaches etcetera. But at the same time they also are _not_ them. They are not regular people,some are, some aren't. Don't worry there is plenty of opportunity for you to meet them." She wasn't finished.

Camille blows out a breath and sucks one right back in, then continues.

" Now classes, classes here are a bitch. And then the teachers are even bigger bitches. But considering you are a genius you'll do fine. You have all AP classes and most people in those classes are full-out nerds. No offence. So I presume you'll be more than alright to get by in this school without getting on anyone's black book." Now she's finished.

And Logan. Well...he was busy processing all he has heard into his confused mind. Classes that was easy, easy to remember easy to be sure about, he had no idea how Camille knew he was intelligent. _My records maybe. Yeah most likely. Okay. Lets try again;classes that was easy-manageable._

But the rest. That was a whole other issue for the Texan rest didn't register too well. Perhaps he just didn't want to believe it . But then again believe what? Camille had been explicit yet at the same time she was far too vague. She didn't her explain herself very accurately to Logan's superior taste. Note the slight sarcasm.

"Oh well that was informative? Thanks really." Logan mumbled out to her.

They had stopped walking at a long corridor. And both just stared at each other. Camille was smirking, thinking. What those thoughts were Logan had no idea. Then he did.

"You're confused." It was a statement not at all a question coming from her. Logan felt right to tell her the truth.

"Yeah I am . These bad people do you mean like group associations of sorts whom rule the school and or the county or city." Logan prayed she understood.

"Gangs."

Logan nodded then she nodded. Her nice features took a serious nature. As if she knew something Logan didn't- which naturally she must of.

" The guys-and girls from the gang are not bad per say together. They just don't take too kindly to strangers,wannabes, rivals,cops,speculation and least of all staring. It irks us." The brunette talked still under that serious tone.

But all Logan heard was...

"_Us_!" The now scared boy whisper-yelled. Then backtracked weary off this unsettling peace valuable information.

The girl smiled afterwards seemingly getting where this sudden outburst came from. She didn't seem menacing. A thought swam over Logan's mind and he was brought back to the first time he looked her, that wicked glint. It remained there the whole time. He was just to blind to see it after all she had said.

"Logan I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact no one would try if they knew..." She said mysteriously.

"Knew what?" Logan was fast to rebut her.

Camille only shook her head smiling softly in response back to her own thoughts. She handed Logan a small portion of her hold of books ,a time-table was included. She nodded over to the nearest door in their vision.

"That's AP English your first class. I'll come pick you after class. Enjoy!" She was back to her old or should the small boy say-first self.

Needless to say Logan entered. No questions asked.

* * *

The phone was dialling. It was connected soon afterwards.

'He's safe.'

A husky voice was on the other line.

'Good keep an eye on him.'

Both knew what needn't to be said._ Protect him._

No problem. Was Camille's first thought. But the unshakable curiosity still stood. It was second nature for her to question why. Why?

What does this boy have other certainly don't . Why the sudden interest? The need to protect? Just. Why?

Camille hesitated for a very long time. The man on the other line wasn't one that took likely incessant questioning. Fortunately or not, however you view it she gambled her sanity. She took the risk hardly no one could, would or was allowed.

"Why? Boss,who is he exactly." Her voice trembled but she kept a firm grasp on her emotions. For once.

There was a long pause...an extremely silent pause. So silent one ought to think there was no one on the other line. She knew there was though. She also knew he was not hesitating in fact he was doing quite the opposite. Probably angry or impressed or murderous. Whatever he felt or didnt feel only made Camille more anxious by the minute. Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tick.

Internally it was all too...too much for the brunette girl. Sincere apologies were forming ready to come out of her usually composed and self assured persona. But not with him no. It's a total different ball game with him. He wasn't to played with if you valued your life and a healthy and sane mind set.

He beat her to it and she didn't dare interrupt.

"Because he is." The voice was still very quiet almost inaudible. But she heard himloud and clear as if he was speaking at the top of his lungs.

Camille knew he knew to take her silence as an answer and an apology.

"Do it." The voice was now cold.

"Y-you got it B-boss." Camille's voice was alert and quivering.

But that's far better than she can speak for many others who would've have been shitting their sorry ass pants by now. She was slightly above that. That's the only reason she even got a response back,that didn't scream _I'm going to kill you._ All's well it ends well.

"Oh and Camille don't do that again." The line went dead...

Okay maybe not...

* * *

AP English was filled with half a dozen students fondling over their books,pencils and pens all ready for the oncoming lesson. Logan was far grateful for the distraction and the knowledge that soon he'll be able to learn again.

He went straight for the seat at the back of the class to the right assuming no one seated there. The bell soon sounded and the rest of the students filed in along with teacher. Who looked boring,old,bold and nerdy. Not that was Logan was judging. Because honestly he too was a gigantic nerd, he may be seen as boring if people were to take notice of him. But that's about it in that department. He was no eye catcher but he wasn't old or god forbid bold.

After a while Logan discovered that this class was a sanctuary because the teacher didn't bother to introduce him,even when he answered he's name for the first time in roll-call no one seemed interested...It was Perfect . .All of the above until fifteen minutes into the lesson. When a new body entered.

He was tan very much so , quite short even shorter than Logan. And that's saying something. He was also quite...bouncy. Most obviously though he was feared by everyone in class including the monotone teacher who paled under the tan boys scrutiny.

_That was weird_.Logan thought. If the tan boys wide smile was anything to go by he didnt see mean at all but Logan didn't exactly know him too well so...

So he turned to look at Logan raised eyebrows smile no longer present but still, he didn't look like someone to be feared. Apparently that wasn't what his peers thought as they too took to gawking at Logan different expressions on their faces:sympathy,empathy,satisfaction?

The Texan didn't have time to contemplate because the boy made his way over to the back of the room. To where Logan was seated. He sat gracefully on the chair next to the at Logan some more then extended a hand out to Logan. A chershire cat grin breaking over his face . Then...

"Hello, I'm Carlos your sitting at _my_ table."

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Should have said that three chapters ago but oh well. Promise there will be a new chapter by the end of next week.**

**Reviews make me happy:)**


End file.
